


V & W

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	V & W

He is a vampire.

His mortal enemies are werewolf.

One's enemy is the Sun.

The others enemy is the Moon.


End file.
